When I Was Your Man
by tony-starks-nipples
Summary: Tony reminces over his relationship with Steve. How he should have brought him flowers and held his hand. How he should have gave Steve all his hours when he had the chance. Took Steve to every party, because he remembers how much Steve loves to dance. (Based off of Bruno Mars's "When I Was Your Man" in case you didn't pick that up).
1. Prologue

"Answer the phone, Tony!"

"No."

"Tony, answer the phone!"

"I said no, Pepper."

"Answer the goddamn phone!"

"Will it make you shut up?"

"Yes."

"Hello Bruce."

"_Hey Tony. I was just wondering how you were doing. Please don't hang up on me like you've hung up on everyone else._"

"How I was doing?"

"_It's just that I am sure that you've heard about… Steve…"_

"And the upcoming nuptials? Yes I have."

"_Are you okay with it?"_

"Yeah. Sure. Why not?"

"_Because… you were so in love with him."_

"I am still so in love with him. He broke my heart. But I've come to terms with it, and I know that I deserved what I got. I treated him horribly and he deserves so much better than me."

"_Nobody deserves to have their heart broken, Tony."º_

"Well… that's your opinion to have and be wrong about."

"_Why don't you just tell me what happened and then I'll decide."_

"If you really want to know."

**I'M BACK BABY!**

**This one will be rather short. This is just the prologue of what will probably be a three or four part story. I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter up soon **


	2. I Should Have Bought You Flowers

It was the first time Steve was spending Valentines Day with someone he loved. He woke up at the crack of dawn, just so he could watch Tony sleep, but the other man was already gone. Steve fought his disappointment.

He rested his head down in an attempt to fall back asleep, but within minutes it was apparent that it was not going to happen. He tossed back the covers, went to the kitchen, and poured himself some orange juice.

As he sat in silence drinking, he began to hear music. Very loud music. Tony music. Steve refused to believe it until he saw it. He got up and put his drink in the sink and made his way down to Tony's workshop. Sure enough, there was Tony in a black tank and his boxers, working on his suit.

"Hi, Tony," Steve stuttered. He tried to keep his voice even so Tony wouldn't be able to tell how upset he was. "Happy Valentines Day."

"Is that today?" Tony muttered absentmindedly, not looking up from his project. "Huh. Who knew?"

"Well… I did. And it's sort of my first _real_ Valentines Day, if you know what I mean…"

"I don't."

"Well, um… I've never been with someone on Valentines Day before."

Tony finally looked up at the other man. He hated that he made Steve look so upset, but he didn't feel as badly as he should have. "Look, Steve, Valentines Day really isn't a big deal, but I know you wanted something special. And I'm very, very sorry that I forgot. But…"

"But what?"

"I have to work today. On this, and on other things. Pepper needs me to go down and do some things at Stark and… I just don't have time."

Steve felt like he had been punched in the gut. "So that's it?"

"I'm sorry."

"No heart shaped candy?"

"Steve, please."

"No candle light dinner?"

"You know I can't cook."

"No bouquet of flowers?"

Tony turned back to his work. "Why would you want flowers anyway, Steve? All they do is die."

"And that is why I don't deserve someone like Steve."

"_You forgot Valentines Day. So what. That's happened to a million guys before you. That doesn't mean that you deserve to have your heart broken."_

"No? Well, don't hang up just yet, because there's more where that came from."

**I hope you are all enjoying my little story here. I know my little story is enjoying you. If you want my little story to know how much it means to you, drop it a little review. Even if it doesn't make the story feel good, it sure will make me feel good :D**


	3. And Held Your Hand

Paris, France. February. 9 pm. Steve and Tony could see the Eiffel Tower's flashing, glittering lights in the distance as they strolled aimlessly. Steve remembered hearing about the Tower, but it was another thing entirely to see it glittering in front of his eyes. Tony looked unimpressed.

"Can we go up it?" Steve asked.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"To say that we did? Because it's romantic? Glass of champagne at the top. Share a kiss looking over the city. That would be nice, right?"

"I could fly us up there. Save the money."

"But it's not the same."

Tony rolled his eyes. "If we must, we'll go up tomorrow."

"Can we go up when it's sparkling?"

"Whatever."

Steve tried not to let Tony's monotone voice get him down. "You know what? I don't care. Really, I don't. All that matters to me is that I am in the most romantic city in the world with the man that I love. I don't care if I go up the tower or if we just sit in a café or if we stand out in the cold like we are right now. I'm just glad I get to be with you."

"That was beautiful," Tony stated. "But we'll still go up the tower."

"I love you," Steve stated, taking his hands out of his pockets so he could wrap his arms around Tony.

"Mmm, I love you, too," Tony mumbled into Steve's jacket. He let the soldier embrace him, but didn't return the hug. He, unlike Steve, was able to get cold, and his hands were currently freezing. However, he did stand up on his toes to peck the soldier on the lips.

Eventually they broke the embrace and went back to their stroll. "It's nice to be able to walk around here and not be known as Captain America and Iron Man."

"Yeah. Now it's just Tony Stark and his boyfriend."

"Is that a bad thing?" Steve asked, stopping.

"It's a whatever thing. You can have your anonymity, but mine was forfeit practically before I was born. So being here is no different than being home, really? I've been here before. I've done it all. I'm just here for you."

"Well then I'm sorry I made you make the trip."

"It's not that. Steve, there is nowhere that we could go that I wouldn't have already been. I've seen it all, done it all. But the fact is that now I get to see it all and do it all with you. And that makes me happy. I'm sorry I'm being a grumpy ass. I'm just cold. Can we go back to the hotel? Take tomorrow by storm?"

"You're cold?"

"That's what you got out of that?"

"Let's go back to the hotel room."

On their walk back, Steve reached for Tony's hand. The shorter man swatted Steve away. "No. It's too cold for that. I'm not taking my hand out of my pocket."

"Sorry… I was just trying to be romantic."

"Okay, thanks."

Steve focused his eyes straight in front of their path. Every few seconds he'd look up and blink so Tony wouldn't see that he was crying.

"And that's why I don't deserve someone like Steve."

"_Tony. You were cold. And I know that it's hard for you to get excited over something like Paris because, like a lot of things, it loses its 'special' once you've done it too much. Just because you didn't want to hold Steve's hand doesn't mean that you deserve to get your heart broken."_

"Well… that's not all I did."

**I don't know why, but I can't put in a break to show when we get back to the phone conversations. On my computer I see it, but when I upload it, it doesn't come. I've tried ~*~ and - but neither have worked. I'll make it easy thought. Whenever it get's back to the Tony/Bruce convo it will say "And that's why I don't deserve someone like Steve"**

**So let's see. We've had "Should Have Brought You Flowers" and "Should Have Held Your Hand". That means we have "Should Have Gave You All My Hours When I Had The Chance" (probably shortened to "Should Have Gave You All My Hours") "Take You To Every Party 'Cause All You Wanted To Do Was Dance" (probably shortened to "Take You To Every Party") and "Now My Baby's Dancing, But He's Dancing With Another Man" (probably shortened to "Now My Baby's Dancing"). Then maybe or many not, the final chapter will be "Do All the Things I Should Have Done"**

**I wish I didn't have to shorten these, but the titles can only be so long.**

**Regardless that means that 3 or 4 more chapters. This is short, but I hope you are all enjoying it. **

**Fun story: I was in Paris in February and I went up the tower and was in it when it sparkled at 9pm and I was so cold I hated Paris because it was so damn cold.**


	4. Gave You All My Hours

Steve burst into Tony's workshop. "I made dinner!" he exclaimed.

"Okay. I'll be up in a minute," Tony muttered, obviously distracted. His back was to Steve. He didn't look up.

"Oh… well… it's on the table. It's gonna get cold." Steve prompted.

"Jesus Christ Steve!" Tony stood, turning to look at Steve. "I said I'd be up in a fucking minute. That means I'll be up. You need to calm your tits."

It was the first time Tony had ever yelled at Steve. The soldier was taken aback. That lump formed in his throat and threatened to crush his windpipe. He only nodded and left the room, afraid that he wouldn't be able to breathe unless he left and let out the sob that was building inside of him.

He made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a rag that was sitting on the table. He held it to his face and tried to calm down. He let out tear-less sobs, his entire body shaking. There didn't seem to be enough air in the world as he gasped to fill his lungs.

When his breathing returned to a normal pattern, he made his way to the table. He was still shaking and in no way okay, but he wanted to be there when Tony came up. He sat there, watching the candles drip. With each drop of wax, a silent tear would roll down his cheek.

When Tony jogged up the stairs from his workshop, the candles were nothing put waxy puddles. "Okay big guy, what have you been up t— shit." Steve looked up and blinked back tears.

"Did you forget something?" he asked. Tony's mouth floundered to find worlds. "Tony Stark, fast talker extraordinaire, womanizer, superhero… speechless? This must be a first. Really, Tony, I'm honored."

"Steve, I," he sighed. "Have no excuse."

Steve stood. "No, you don't. You don't have a job. All of your time is spent on those damn suits. All I asked is for a few hours… for you to forget about being Iron Man and just be my boyfriend. To sit and eat dinner. That's all I ask for. A few hours."

"I'm sor—"

"Yeah, I'm sure you are."

That was the first night of many that Steve slept on the couch.

**So I didn't end with the phone call with Bruce. Sue me. I'm switching it up. Anyway, sorry it took so long to get around to this.**

**The reason I was inspired to write this is a long story but basically it can be whittled down to my hair smells really good and the first shirt I grabbed out of the drawer when I got out of the shower was my Captain America one so BAM.**

**See you soon **


	5. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

**I am very sorry for anyone who has been enjoying this story, but I have decided to dis-continue it. While I felt very strongly about the story, as I went to write more and re-read the original chapter to refresh my memory, I did not like the way I was portraying Steve, and I don't want to continue on writing him like a whiny, unlikable character.**

**However, I will continue to write Stony (in fact, as soon as I post this, the first chapter to my next story will be up). I'm sorry if you were invested in this (although I doubt anyone has ever been invested in my work).**

**Love you all and thank you for the reviews. It means so much to know that there are people out there that enjoy what I do.**


End file.
